fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Battle! Episode 14
Aslihian) Oh boy... He's activating an ability. DinoQueen13) I know. Blueking4ever) How dare you interrupt the KING! Ability Activate! Shining Flames! ( Bling lets his wings open all the way and the shine bright, causing the opponent to get hot ) Terrex) IT BURNS MY LITTLE EYES! Flash Helios) Pretty, pretty light...FEED ME! Roxanoid) What light... I don't see it. Leonial) I'm already haos... so, I'm fine. Aslihian) Ability Activate! Solar Blast! ( Flash Helios takes the solar energy he absorbed and sents an attack at his opponent ) Flash Helios) Thanks for the feeding ( Burps ) ' '( Flash Helios fires a huge blast from his mouth at Bling ) ( Bling gets his sword out ) Blueking4ever) Ability Activate! Spinning Sword Striker! ( Bling puts his sword on his head and spins in a circle format ) ( Bling goes through the center of the flaming blast ) Flash Helios) A DONUT! ( Flash Helios pushes everyone out of his way and starts to absorb the flaming donut ) Roxanoid) Anyways... I Rocks-A-Noid like a Dragonoid! Nintendocan) Sorry Roxanoid, but save the puns for later. Bling) I guess you're my opponent now, then! Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Rocky Flame! ( Roxanoid fires an attack that is mixed with rocks and fire ) Blueking4ever) Seriously! Ability Activate! Shining Swordly! ( Bling uses his sword to slash his opponent ) ( Bling slashes the blast in half and then runs towards Roxanoid with his sword in-front of him ) ( Roxanoid jumps into the air and goes up high ) Bling) ( Looks up ) Why you! Roxanoid) Why me, what?! Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Comet Drop! (Roxanoid turns to a fireball) Roxanoid) This is going to be fun! ( Roxanoid starts to fall down as a huge ball of fire ) Flash Helios) Done... (Releases a huge blast of fire towards Bling) Bling) REALLY! ''' '''BOOM! (Blueking4ever has a evil grin on his face) Nintendocan) I hope this worked! Aslihian) I know we won. I know we did. (The smoke clears up and...) Bling) Seriously! ' '(Roxanoid and Flash Helios go into there ball forms and into there master's hands) Nintendocan) Are you okay Roxanoid? Roxanoid) Yeah. I'm fine. DinoQueen13) Ability Activate! Dino Crunch! ( Terrex bites his opponent ) ( Terrex bites Torrent Hydros and holds him in his mouth ) Torrent Hydros) Yuck, dino-drool! Redakaibakulover) Hmm... Ability Activate! Flooding Waters! ( Hydros sends huge blast of water at his opponent ) Torrent Hydros) Auh! ( Torrent Hydros starts firing blast of water in Terrex's mouth, until it's flooded Terrex's body ) ( Torrent Hydros shots one final blast and flies out of Terrex's mouth ) DinoQueen13) Ability Activate! Dino Combination! ( Terrex hits his opponent with his hands twice and ends with a tail swipe ) ( Terrex doesn't move ) DinoQueen13) Terrex, do something! Redakaibakulover) He can't his body is flooded! Torrent Hydros) Yep! Redakaibakulover) Ability Activate! Torrential Blast! ( Torrent Hydros fires a blast out of 3 of his mouths at his opponent ) ( Torrent Hydros fires his 2 blast at Terrex's legs and Terrex falls down, where he gets the third blast to his head ) ( Terrex goes to ball form and into DinoQueen13's hands ) Ninja 6) Ability Activate! Mane-Trike ( Leonial blasts the opponent with multiple bolts of lightning. ) ( Leonial fires 10 bolts of lightning at Carbon Wolfie ) Evil Wolf) Ability Activate! Carbon Copy! ( Carbon Wolfie copies her opponent's move ) ( Carbon Wolfie uses Mane-Trike ) Ber... Bre... BOOM! ( Ninja 6's mask is blown off ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) My mask! Evil Wolf) Ability Activate! Citro Spin! ( Carbon Wolfie spins in a drill motion with a dark green aura ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) Ability Activate! Flash Barracade! (Leonial temporarily blinds the opponent and forms a barricade then attacks.) Evil Wolf) The light! It burns! Carbon Wolfie) I can't see where I'm going! ( Stops her ability ) ( The light clears up and PYRUSGUARDIAN, DinoQueen13, Aslihian, and Nintendocan are gone ) Blueking4ever) THEY'RE GONE! D*MN IT! Next Episode! What would you grade this episode? A B C D F Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Aslihian Category:DinoQueen13 Category:Blueking4ever Category:Terrex Category:Flash Helios Category:Roxanoid Category:Leonial Category:Bling Category:Torrent Hydros Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Evil Wolf Category:Carbon Wolfie Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN